Gullilas'Dan: la Naissance de la Destruction
by DeiVanitas
Summary: Gullilas'Dan est l'être parfait ! L'onde de lumière qu'il fallait en Azeroth ! Cependant, chez lui, c'est la merde totale: ses parents se font dérouiller et il va devoir quitter la baraque de luxe de ses parents adoptifs... Mince, vous connaissez toute l'histoire maintenant ! Oh non ! Ne vous en allez pas ! S'il vous plait, lisez quand même ! Liiiiisez quaaaand mêmeeee !


_**Gullilas'Dan**_

_Les événements qui suivent retracent l'épopée de Gullilas'Dan, un personnage ayant fait des miracles sans que personne ne l'ait jamais su. Si les scènes ne correspondent pas au Lore tel qu'il est connu, c'est justement car ce dernier a été inconsciemment falsifié par les hautes autorités d'Azeroth afin de maintenir l'anonymat d'une entité aussi divine._  
_Ainsi il est tout à fait possible que certains passages ne correspondent pas aux précédents de façon chronologique, nous appellerons cela une simplification d'histoire, ou raccourci à neuneu. et peut-être que temporellement un personnage devra mourir avant de naître, nous nommerons cela un phénomène phénix ou bien une fâcheuse conséquence de type cadavre vengeur._  
_Les personnages figurant dans ce récit ainsi que l'univers dans lequel ils évolueront sont l'exclusive propriété, consciente ou non, de Blizzard. Toute erreur par rapport à l'ancien Lore pourra être rapportée par la simple utilisation de la commande Nouveau Sujet, dans la section Corbeille du forum. Chaque demande sera pleinement étudiée. Merci de ne pas avoir lu._

"An 20. Les tambours de guerre résonnèrent dans la vallée d'Hyjal. La bataille pour la suprématie d'Azeroth venait de débuter. La coalition des hommes et des elfes -et des orcs- affrontèrent les armées de démons de la Légion Ardente sur les flancs de la montagne de leur destin. Mais le pouvoir d'Archimonde ne saurait être vaincu. L'érédar perça les lignes des forces alliées jusqu'à parvenir au sommet du mont Hyjal, là où résidait l'Arbre-Monde, symbole de l'immortalité des elfes. L'impact en résultant fut terrible, et détruisit autant Archimonde que l'Arbre, qui plus jamais ne donneront de fruits. Mais la déflagration engendra une créature dont seuls quelques uns soupçonneront l'existence durant longtemps. Car de l'union du feu démoniaque et du pouvoir sacré de la nature naquit l'être unique, la perfection naturelle couplée à la puissance du Néant: Gullilas'Dan. Les elfes retrouvèrent l'enfant, mais de peur du danger que représentait une telle force, l'envoyèrent à des humains aux faibles pouvoirs magiques, dans l'espoir que jamais ils ne découvrent sa véritable nature. Mais, dans l'ombre de Lordaeron, une organisation secrète fut formée. Elle n'avait qu'un seul objectif: détruire la créature afin de préserver l'équilibre magique d'Azeroth. Bien que les meilleurs arcanistes eurent tenté de dissimuler l'enfant, des agents du Kirin'Tor, avides de pouvoirs, choisirent la voie de la trahison et cédèrent les informations contre deux pièces d'or. L'emplacement révélé, des mercenaires furent engagés afin d'assassiner Gullilas'Dan. Une fois leur assaut planifié, ils n'attendaient plus que les ordres de leurs supérieurs afin de commencer le massacre. Cependant, un événement inattendu se produisit…  
« Gullilas'Dan ! Tu vas rater ta brouette pour l'école ! »  
Sa mère était une humaine tout ce qu'il y avait de plus normal. Elle et son mari, le frère de sa tante, avaient emménagé dans une petite ferme, située dans le domaine agricole d'un seigneur régional fourbe et tyrannique. Quelques années jadis, ils trouvèrent devant les écuries un nourrisson que la faim avait amaigri. Charitables comme sont tous les paysans, ils décidèrent de garder les sacs remplis de pièces d'or déposés à côté du berceau et, deux nuit plus tard, l'enfant lui-même. Ce dernier fut nourri et éduqué avec l'intime espérance qu'un jour tomberait du ciel une récompense à la hauteur de leurs efforts. Au début, ce ne fut pas aisé de mentir à propos d'un tel enfant : son apparence n'était pas du tout celle d'un humain alors, pour que personne ne doute de sa parenté avec lui, le père dépensa une grande partie de l'or afin de se transfigurer. Ainsi il se fit poser deux doubles cornes sur la partie supérieure des joues pour ressembler à son nouveau fils, puis effiler les dents car la veille il avait lu la légende du cavalier sans tête, et enfin greffer une seconde tête, dans le bas du dos, afin de… en vérité il ne l'a jamais su lui-même. Tous les paysans voisins crurent à la supercherie, mettant en cause la relation consanguine des époux plutôt que l'allure grotesque du mari. Mais lors d'un soir orageux, le drame survint...

Il faisait nuit noire. Seuls de violents éclairs illuminaient les cieux de flashs aveuglants. C'était une nuit comme une autre, une nuit durant laquelle le père du petit Gullilas'Dan, ayant ingurgité tout l'alcool qu'il le pouvait avant de chuter de sa chaise haute du bistro, se devait de se lever souvent afin de ne pas se relâcher dans le lit familial. Il descendit les modestes escaliers et, une fois arrivé en bas, s'arrêta devant la porte du salon qui était ouverte. Il proféra quelques jurons à l'attention de sa femme avant de la refermer en prenant soin de la claquer -la porte-. C'est alors qu'il vit l'invisible: une troupe d'hommes, vêtus à la manière des assassins les plus ténébreux qui soient, et armés d'une terrifiante panoplie d'armes allant de la courte dague au long katana en passant par le sabre et le godemiché, se tenait devant lui, prête à lui bondir dessus.  
« Les ninjas de l'espace m'ont retrouvé ! » s'écria l'époux en remontant vite les escaliers.  
Mais une marche avait été retirée et, de par cet odieux stratagème, le père finit par succomber de ses blessures à la cheville droite. L'un des assassins, le plus terrible et cruel d'entre tous, escalada la façade et accéda au premier étage par la fenêtre de la chambre des conjoints. Mais, n'y trouvant rien d'autre que quelques dessins cochons, poursuivit son chemin jusque dans le couloir central. Celui-ci reliait aux escaliers toutes les autres pièces de l'étage, hormis une seule: la chambre de l'enfant. Le tueur d'élite s'empressa d'atteindre la porte de celle-ci en empruntant le couloir secret caché par un tableau trompe-l'œil représentant un mur, puis l'ouvrit. Il se retrouva devant la mère qui protégeait son fils dans un dernier espoir de survie. Mais l'assassin, qui était un redoutable sorcier tout de noir vêtu -ou démoniste-, fit jaillir de son énorme baguette un éclair vert qui alla foudroyer la femme en pleine poitrine. Elle retomba au sol, morte. Plus rien ne séparait le nourrisson du mage noir. Ce dernier s'approcha, le regarda en prenant le temps d'émettre un ou deux ricanements sadiques, puis canalisa une seconde fois toute sa puissance magique vers sa baguette et, une fois le flot des arcanes grandement concentré, relâcha toute la pression en direction de Gullilas'Dan. Le rayon frappa l'enfant avec une violence incommensurable juste au-dessus de l'œil droit. Mais celui-ci ne mourut pas. Pire encore, l'éclair avait ricoché et mortellement blessé le mage corrompu, qui disparut aussitôt dans une nappe de fumée noire. Ainsi périrent les parents du petit Gullilas, qui depuis ce jour demeura orphelin, bien qu'il fut placé en tant que second fils dans la famille du seigneur régional.

Une année passa et Gullilas venait de fêter seul son seizième anniversaire (il grandissait selon son bon vouloir car il découvrit qu'il était le demi-frère de Nozdormu, le dragon du temps, mais cette relation sera expliquée plus tard). En prenant de l'âge, Gullilas gagna en beauté et en charisme, à tel point qu'il faisait jalousait son beau-frère, qui était un laideron. Et un jour de pluie, sa destinée lui a été subitement révélée après la visite d'un émissaire venu du continent glacé, domaine du Fléau mort-vivant.  
« Pour quel motif votre présence s'est-elle avérée nécessaire en mon domaine, étranger? demanda le seigneur à un visiteur du nord.  
-Vous avez recueilli ici l'enfant interdit, dit l'individu d'une voix déformée, inhumaine. Mon seigneur ordonne qu'on le lui apporte immédiatement. Un refus à sa requête sera considéré comme un acte d'agression envers notre nouvelle nation, un acte dont il lui faudra répondre par une sanction à la hauteur de la digression engendrée. »  
Le seigneur, qui était un humain âgé mais robuste, se leva soudain et s'approcha rapidement du visiteur, son arme dressée devant lui. Le visage encapuchonné, l'émissaire ne laissait voir aucun signe de la moindre peur ni d'aucune autre forme expression, tandis que la colère de l'humain dévisageait ce dernier.  
« Jamais je n'ai été le subordonné de qui que ce soit, répondit l'homme froidement. Surement encore moins d'un ennemi dont j'ignore la personne. Partez maintenant. Ne m'obligez pas à vous trancher la gorge à la prochaine de vos insultes. »  
L'étranger semblait s'être figé, le regard fixé en direction du jeune Gullilas qui s'était réfugié derrière la grosse femme de ménage. Toute la cour paraissait tendue, plus que d'habitude depuis qu'il avait pénétré l'enceinte du château, mais elle était prête à obéir au seigneur si la situation tournait mal. Et c'est à la surprise de tous que l'inconnu fit un pas en arrière, puis se retourna vers les portes de l'édifice.  
« Ainsi soit-il, siffla la créature. Le crépuscule bientôt s'achèvera et à la nuit qui s'en suivra plus jamais l'aube ne renaîtra. »  
Fier de son envolée lyrique, l'émissaire commença d'un pas très lent sa route vers la sortie. Toutes les personnes se trouvant-là étaient comme subjuguées par l'obscure prestation du sombre individu... jusqu'à ce que la créature se prenne les pieds dans sa longue robe et rate une marche à l'escalier du bâtiment -ce qui n'était peut-être pas un coup des ninjas-.  
« La nuit sera froide pareille au linceul mortuaire recouvrant le visage de ceux qui ont vu les ténèbres, marmonna le visiteur en reprenant de son allure impérieuse la descente de l'escalier, sa robe fermement remontée par ses longs doigts griffus jusqu'aux genoux.

L'atmosphère à la cour dans la soirée qui suivit la venue de l'émissaire resta opaque. Un sentiment d'angoisse mêlée de crainte s'était emparé des habitants du château. Le seigneur décida alors pour détendre ses vassaux d'organiser un banquet en son honneur: seule sa plus proche femme se présenta à la réception.  
« Eh bien, déclara-t-il dignement. D'après vous de qui s'agit-il, cet « enfant interdit »?  
-Très certainement de Gullilas, lui murmura son épouse après s'être assez approchée pour éviter que quelqu'un d'autre l'entende.  
-Gullilas ! Si j'avais su, je l'aurais donné avec des sacs d'or en prime pour s'assurer qu'ils ne le ramèneraient jamais ! D'ailleurs il est où cet avorton? »

Cet avorton s'était rendu en toute discrétion dans sa chambre. Il rangeait ses plus importantes affaires dans une valise quand son frère fit irruption devant lui.  
« Mais que fais-tu? demanda-t-il gaiement. Tu t'en vas enfin?!  
-Je n'ai pas le choix. Je n'ai pas envie que les menaces du messager soient mises à exécution. Je dois partir. Mais saches que je reviendrai, un jour. Ne tentes pas de me retenir, c'est un choix que j'ai fait, mieux vaut quitter la région avant que les morts-vivants aient lancé leur assaut.  
-Pardon? Les morts-vivants? C'était eux?! Et comment sais-tu qu'ils vont attaquer? »  
Gullilas gonfla la poitrine modestement.  
« Car... je suis... Hmm... immense... je suis extraordinaire et surtout... je suis magnifique. Et pour l'attaque, je le sais car en plus d'être divin je suis omniscient dans cette histoire. Mais je ferai en sorte que l'on m'aime en faisant croire que je suis en difficulté, ça va de soit.  
-Je ne comprend pas ce que tu dis, répondit son frère, les sourcils remontés d'étonnement au plus haut de son front.  
-Cela importe peu piètre personnage désincarné car vois-tu, mon périple sera dénué d'intérêt envers autrui, et c'est en cela que je demeurerai omnipotent. À moi la découverte des merveilles de ce monde et des autres, des cités des dragons aux cathédrales damnées des vampires ! J'ai un monde à conquérir d'invention ! »  
Ayant achevé son presque-monologue, Gullilas quitta sa chambre et le domaine de son seigneur. Puis se dirigea vers le nord, empruntant les sentiers qui le mèneront à sa toute première destination: Lune d'Argent, où l'imagination tant convoitée par Gullilas semblait, d'après d'antiques légendes, avoir trouvé refuge.


End file.
